


Show Me

by Knowmefirst



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan never thought he would ever meet anyone at a nightclub not the first time he ever went to one, but what he encounters that night was Ragnar Lothbrok. A man that show him everything that he never thought he needed to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



> Hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Sorry, that is not beta. I didn't had time.

The first thing he heard was the thrumming of the music that was let out when the door open. He couldn’t believe that he was actually here, and the music already pulling him in the closer he got. Athelstan knew he had made the right decision choosing to go to a nightclub for the first time, even if he was alone. He made a face when he notice the line and hope that he wouldn’t wait long before he was able to get in. As he waited he notice a group of women walk up to the bouncer and smile as the man open the door and let them in. Athelstan sometimes hated how easy some people got in and others, like him had to wait outside until they were let in. 

He hadn’t been waiting for long when a limousine stop in front of the nightclub and a group of men and four women got out. They all look so different from what he was used to seeing, he didn’t know what it was about them. However one thing was for sure, they all look beautiful and rich. The men look more like warriors and the women didn’t look much different from them, only one of them look approachable and that was one of the ladies holding the hand of a man wearing eyeliner. As they pass the line of people to get in to the club one of the women look at him and then turn to the man next to her and whisper something into his ear. 

Athelstan was about to ignore the exchange and turn away from them when the man look at him and he froze. He was caught by icy blue eyes, he didn’t know for how long they stared at each other but it was broken when one of the men finally open the door and the music broke them from the enchantment they had found themselves caught in. With a final look the man turn away and enter the club not giving another thought to Athelstan who was still waiting on line. He shook his head at let go of the breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. He looked down at his watch and notice that he had been waiting for almost an hour and maybe he should leave, and come back maybe another night. 

He after a few seconds of arguing with himself if leaving was the better option, he had finally convince himself and taken one step when the bouncer was at his side. The man indicated that Athelstan should follow, as he move to follow the people who had been in front of him move out the way. He was about to ask what was going on, when the man open the door to the club and indicated him to go ahead. Before he could turn to say thank you to the man the door was close and he was standing inside the club with the music making the building vibrate and people standing everywhere talking. He took a breath and decided that the first thing he should do was drink something to calm him down and then dance. With a goal in mind he smile and headed towards the bar, excusing himself as he bump into people on his way to the bar. 

With drink in hand, he look around and notice that the club was packed that explain the big line outside. He smile when he heard of his favorite songs and drank his drink in one go and deposit the empty glass at the bar shook his head when the bartender look at him. He move to the edge of the dance floor and watch to see if there were any single dancers and when he notice that they were more than a few he move to join the dance. It wasn’t long before he move his hips to the rhythm of the song and he close his eyes and let the song take him. He forgot everything that had been troubling him for a while now, but in the next second he open his eyes when he felt a body grinding against his. 

He look down to see a beautiful lady, but before he could excuse himself. A pair of strong arms encircle his waist and this time instead of looking down he look up into a pair of blue eyes. He open his mouth but he was cut short by the man himself as he turn to the woman and told her to leave. The lady turn to confront the man, but when she notice who it was she only nodded and left, this made Athelstan wonder what the man actually did to get that type of respect. But before he could wonder a bit more the man turn him around in his arms and now Athelstan stared at him. 

When Athelstan had seen the man for the first time that night, he had thought the man was beautiful but up close that word didn’t do the man justice, the man was gorgeous. He didn’t know what it was about the man that call out to him like a moth to a flame. But for the first time in his life he wanted to be burn, wanted to let go of his uptight upbringing he had from growing in a Cristian school and just let go. So, with that in mind he did the only thing that has always come naturally to him and the only thing that always got him in trouble with the monks in his school. He started to move his hips to the rhythm of the music and every single time that he brought his hips forward he would brush his cock with the other man. 

All this time Athelstan hadn’t remove his eyes from the other man’s eyes, he was captivated by the intense stare of the other and the growing arousal in the man. He broke eye contact and turn around in the man’s arms; which tighten making sure he didn’t leave, but that was something far away from his mind. This night was for him and with the music still thrumming around them he slide downwards and move slowly upwards until he had his ass flush with the man’s by this time hard cock, stop and grinded his ass against it. He mentally smile when the man tighten his hold even more, but before he could do it again he was pull out of the dance floor and pass other couples. 

They stop by the man’s friends and the man stop to talk to the same lady that spoke to him outside. Whatever he said she smile and nodded, and look over at Athelstan winked at him making him blush. He look over at the other people and they were either too busy with their partners and were looking at him and smiling as if they knew something he didn’t. He was about to smile when he was pull away from the group of people they walk to the other side of the club and down a small corridor until they stop in front of a metal door. The man knock twice and stop and knock three more. Whoever manage the door didn’t ask for anything just open the door and nodded to them. They walk a bit further passing other doors and turning another corridor and even going up the stairs at some point. Until they reach a red door with some type of ancient letters printed on the door.

By this time the silence was very noticeable and he could hear his heartbeat and he wonder if the man could hear it as well. However, when the man open the door he forgot all about his heart as he took in the beautiful room, as they walk inside he notice right away the big glass window that cover one side of a wall. When the man finally let go of his hand he walk up to the window and look down and with a jolt he notice that the window look down into the club. From this height he could see all the people downstairs and every nook and cranny of the club, at the moment he could see a couple that thought no one could see them and they were making out in a corner of the club. 

Athelstan turned away when he notice the man pushing his hand up her dress, he wasn’t those type of people who like to get off by spying on others. Before he even had the chance to see some more he was turned over and push against the window as the man molded his body with his. He look up and into the intense stare of the man, however before anything else happened he needed to know this man’s name. He open his mouth, but before he could even ask his lips were taken in a bruising kiss as he was picked up and pull away from the window. With nothing to hold into he did the only thing that he could think off, he wrapped his legs around the man. 

He was drop into the bed, the man crawl up his body and push his legs open with one of his and molded their hips. When he felt the man’s hard cock rob against his, Athelstan couldn’t hold his moan, he flush in embarrassment. When the man did it again, he bit his lip to hold in the other moan that wanted to escape his lips and close his eyes. However, he open them again when he felt a finger on his lips pulling the bruise lip away from his teeth. 

“Don’t hold back, I love to hear you.” The man said. 

At hearing the voice he did exactly what the man ask, he moan. That made the man smile down at him. Athelstan love the smile, the man didn’t just smile with his lips. The man smile with this whole face, it was such a pleasure to behold. 

“What’s your name?” The man said, as he continue to caress Athelstan lips. 

Athelstan lick his lips and in the process lick the man’s finger. He watch in fascination how the man’s eyes went even darker in arousal. 

“Athelstan.” He murmured. “May I know yours?” 

The man smile, “Ragnar.” 

As if that was all the talking they were going to be doing the man—no Ragnar. Kissed him again robbing him of any other coherent thought. The kiss was slow at first, tasting what couldn’t be tasted in the first stolen kiss. However, it wasn’t long before the kiss turn into a heated fight for dominance, Athelstan knew he didn’t had a chance but he didn’t care if he lost. Something told him that tonight was going to be a night that he would never forget.


End file.
